New Sekiryuutei
by Errand boy
Summary: Hey guys!... This story is about the entry of a new sekiryuutei to DxD universe and what happens to the DxD team with his presence. Story events will move forward in the same way as light novels except with the addition of new character. It will revolve around mostly with Issei and new sekiryuutei. I hope everyone enjoys it...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The subsequent events in this story happen after the Great War with Trihexa. The story begins with the initial announcement of Azazel tournament. All the match fights in tournament will be the same, except the story will be progressing with the presence of new Sekiryuutei and fight sequences in my own imaginative events. Hope it will be good for all of you.

It was a long day for Hyoudou Issei. After all, today is the graduation ceremony for Issei as High Class Devil. Several things have happened today, especially the news about the announcement of Azazel Cup tournament. Hyoudou hasn't decided yet on whether to participate or not and various things as High class devil started to pop out on his head, while wandering through the corridors to his room.

"If Azazel sensei was here, this wouldn't be this difficult", sighed Issei.

He heard voices from his room; normally it would be Rias and Asia in his room. But this time there were several voices.  
"Rias, Issei has become High class devil, so he will choose his girls for occupying the bed". It was Akeno's voice, she seemed very angry.  
"Darling would definitely choose me", said Irina.  
"If he don't choose me, I ll cut him out", said Xenovia in a cold voice. "It will be troublesome for us in future", said koneko in a timid voice to Ravel.  
"As a manager, i should prepare a schedule for these kinds of things", replied to her.

Issei thought that these girls wouldn't finish this anytime soon, so he went to the basement for some meditation. After the great battle with Trihexa, Issei has started to practice on stabilizing the pseudo Dragon deification obtained from Ophis. As per Draig's guidance, Issei has dived into the depths of the sacred gear to stabilize and unravel power levels of Dragon deification.

Once the depths of the sacred gear was filled with the consciousness of all the past Sekiryuuteis, after his Cardinal Crimson dragon upgrade all those senpai's have sacrificed themselves to the curse. Issei felt lonely on thinking about those memories. "Partner, I will always be here for you", Draig said in a comforting voice.  
"Draig, Is that you?", said a voice from the depths of sacred gear, while Issei was pondering on Draig's words.  
Issei was shocked, 'is there a senpai who is still lingering behind'. He charged through the depths of sacred gear. But on the other hand, Draig felt that something was amiss. Though the voice was calling his name, it was not him the voice wants to see. In the white expanse of the sacred gear, there was a small black spot at a distance. That black spot was rushing towards him. When they came closer to each other, Issei found that the black spot was a young man dressed in gothic black costume. He might be a little older than him, may be around 20. His appearance doesn't look like he was from Japan, he looked as an assassin who got interrupted in the middle of his mission and sucked into the sacred gear.

The person angrily shouted, Who are you? And what is this place?".

"That s my line, except for the place you are inside my sacred gear", replied Issei.

After hearing Issei's reply, the person got silent and looked strangely at Issei. Issei can't bear the look and he asked in a low voice, "Are you the consciousness of a senpai from the past?"

The person got perplexed, "senpai from the past?...Don't tell me that this is future and i have come to this through sacred gear". Draig replied, "Partner, He doesn't look like a person from the past, if he is, I would have known".

Upon hearing the Draig's words, the person got silent and Issei could feel a saddened expression from his face while rubbing his boosted gear. "How do you know about Draig? Issei asked.

"Can't you see what I have in my right hand; this is how i know... But you don't have one though", he replied with a sense of doubt.

"Because I am inside my boosted gear", Issei replied in a cautious manner.

"I am also inside the sacred gear, but I have it. Don't tell me you are the dark existence responsible for that", after shouting that he started to attack. Issei tried to step back for some distance, but that guy was fast. He punched through the gut, oops that should have been hit hard. He started to attack continuously, though it may look like random close combat attacks, but none of those moves are wasted, there is continuity in each attack. Issei tried to defend, but that guy s attacks are like he knows exactly how Issei will defend and always resulted in him with open for attacks.

Issei was enraged and tried to activate the gear, forgotting that he was inside it. They both were pushed out of the gear in the training area. "It seems you have the capability to switch places", the guy smirked. Issei was dumbfounded on this thinking, is this guy really sane'. "We are just outside of the gear; this is a training place under my house. So keep calm whatever it is we can talk and decide on further matters", Issei spoke with peaceful means. But the guy took one look around the place and started activating his gear. After seeing this, Issei shouted "you are asking for this" and activated his balance breaker.

The guy was stunned after seeing this; as though this is the first time he is seeing someone use armor type sacred gear. There was some regretful look on his face as though he was a disappointment. He took a long breadth and came charging forward to attack. Issei was dumbstruck seeing this; this guy was attacking his balance breaker without armor. He thought of going easy on that guy, but the attack crushed that thought. He straightaway punched through Issei's gut, resulting in his armor cracking up like a paper. Issei felt the punch like only that guy's hand and his body was in contact, no sensation of his dress or armor. Issei was nearly vomiting blood.

"Partner, lets finish this up quickly. That guy will get a lot powerful if we drag", Draig shouted. Issei steadied himself and charged into the fight with complete seriousness. But still he couldn't overpower him, he was really good in close combat and all of his attacks hit him as punching bag. His armor couldn't stop a single attack, they get crumbled whenever that guy's fist contacts. Finally Issei dropped all guard and punched his face, still that guy tried to dodge but failed to succeed completely resulting in blowing him back. Though the punch scratched on the surface, the aura it contained was huge.

Blood was dripping from his face; it seems his body was not tough enough to withstand it. "Are you done? Issei asked while readying his dragon shot implicating it was over. "I am just getting started", shouted that guy moving his geared arm front. 'Boost complete', sound came from the gauntlet. A large amount of dragon aura gathered on the right arm. Issei doesn't feel threatened as this much of aura is little even for balance breaker mode. Issei gathered ten times more aura on his gauntlet to scare him off. But the guy smirked off and started to compressing the aura and then gathering again. He started repeating this again and again in a smooth manner.

"What an exquisite control!" Draig exclaimed in amazement and added "Partner let s wait and see how much that guy can do".

Issei was like stunned on Draig's response, but still complied to his partner's request. That guy suddenly stopped gathering and the dragon aura was the size of a meatball. Issei readied himself for countering the dragon shot. It wouldn't be a problem if he was in cardinal crimson form, but Issei thought the guy should be too weak for that. Suddenly he started to expand the dragon shot into football size and punched his left hand and the dragon shot embedded into that hand. Issei fired the dragon shot in a reflexive manner and cursed himself for doing that. That guy extended his left hand and just flicked the incoming dragon shot. Yes he just flicked it and charged towards Issei. Issei fired multiple dragon shots successively and all of them got deflected by that guy like swatting a fly.

While Issei was dumstruck on this, Draig cried, "Partner don't get attacked by that hand" and activated the boosters to have distance. But that guy was fast, he closed the distance in a blink and punched through his face. On contact there was a deafening blast and Issei's armour couldn't maintain form. Issei was blown through a long distance and blood covered his face.

"What a magnificient technique", Draig praised. He has embedded the dragon shot on his hand and made it explode on point of contact increasing the damage. He has done all this while compressing and maintaing the form in his hand at perfect control.

"Don't tell me you want to switch with me after seeing this? mocked that guy.

"I would love to, but my partner is more than what you see", draig replied. After that there was a blinding light and Issei was in Cardinal Crimson form.

"You are more powerful than before, but you have corrupted the Red Dragon Emperor by having a crimson armour", shouted that guy in anger and punched through his gut. Though there was an explosion, but the armour was slightly scraped. Issei repaired it immediately and punched back. That guy blocked it, still blown back because of the recoil from the attack.

That guy gathered some more auras on his hand and charged again. This time it was a one-sided battle from Issei and that guy was forced into defensive state. But that guy continued to fight, no matter how many times he was blown away. "Partner, he is much like you", Draig said with emotion. Issei acknowledged that and thought of how pitiful he was when he started as a Devil.

"If you stand down now, we can talk it off all matters", Issei said calmly.

He laughed like a mad and replied, "But i have prepared everything". While Issei was pondering on that, there was sound of people coming to this training area. 'It should be the girls', Issei thought. "You are distracted", he shouted and charged a barrage of punches in the gut. Though it didn't cause much damage, Issei flew back and saw the girls coming.

'Poof', exactly at that time there was an explosion. Issei was vomiting blood; girls didn't know how he was attacked. Blood was dripping from Issei's stomach. "Issei-san", Asia cried and rushed to heal.

That guy was cautious when the girls came, but upon seeing Asia there were complex emotions on his face. Suddenly there were small explosions around making him wonder. Issei shouted, "Asia step back, I'll finish this insane guy" and started charging the cannons.

That guy was terrified on seeing this, he shouted, STOP". Draig cried, "Something's wrong". But Issei has fired the shot and it engulfed that guy. There was no loud explosion, just the sound of something hitting the ground.

"What is it Draig?" Issei asked.

"I felt something..." Draig replied. After a long pause, Draig said, "something similar to me from that guy"

"Another duplicate Dragon?" Issei asked but he never expected Draig's response, No, I felt the real me from him".

Issei was shocked to the core, 'is there two Draig's?' he thought. He has never heard of another Red Dragon Emperor. Though there were some copycats created before, none of them has a presence like Draig. He tried to find him in the dust, but there was no sign of him.

Rias told, "He is inside the pit". Issei went near to check on him, there he was laying with completely bloodied legs, parts of flesh were blown and he can see the bone. Issei thought the guy was unconscious and tried to enter the pit. He heard a cry, "Move away and defend the girls".

Issei instinctly moved away and instructed the girls to defend. He don't know why he did as the guy told. Rossweiss created multiple layers of defense. Red liquid like thing rose from the pit, if seen closely, there are crimson colour mixed into it. It rose into the sky and exploded. The power of explosion was on the scale of cannon blaster from Cardinal Crimson form.

Issei was shocked on still that guy possessing this much dragon aura. There was not much threat from explosion to the girls because of Rossweiss-sans defensive barrier. Issei thought, if they were to enter the pit and this exploded near to them, it will result in a huge damage to all of them. Issei has really underestimated this guy. 'But why do that guy warned him', Issei don't know, to find that he entered the pit again, this time with much prudence. But that guy was really unconscious.

"Who is he?", Rias asked

"Don't know, just found him inside the sacred gear. It seems he also has Boosted gear", Issei replied.

Everyone was shocked at Issei's statement. Another person with boosted gear ; this is huge for anyone to digest. There was not an occasion of two Boosted gear owner in history as there was only one Draig. "Is that an artificial one?" Rias asked the most possible outcome.

"Nope, It felt more real like mine", Issei replied with blank face. Rias was at loss of words, but she composed herself and responded by saying, "We have to inform the higher ups". But Draig requested, "Princess Gremory, can you keep this a secret from them?". Rias never expected Draig to ask something like this, she was stuttering, "But,..but..this we can't"

Draig said, Please at least for some time, until that guy wakes up".

Rias never expected for Draig to request her like this. She asked Issei, "what to do?".

"Draig has found something, so i hope we can keep this within us", replied Issei in a pleading manner.

"Ara, ara, Since our bride has requested we can't reject this right?, Rias", Akeno supported Issei and Everyone nodded on that.

"Since everyone has decided what am I going to say..Lets take him inside", Rias said with her hand on forehead.

Issei asked Asia to heal him, but for some reason she couldn't heal him completely. So they wrapped him in bandages as the old fashioned way and took him inside.

On seeing this, Xenovia commented, "This guy should be insane". When Irina asked why, she replied, "who would repeatedly punch through the ground to make a pit for himself to escape from the canon blaster!..and hurt himself in the process". Issei was stunned to hear this as he thought the canon blaster did the damage and also he was confused on that guy shouting 'STOP' just before the canon blaster. There are too many questions and he has to wait for the guy to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sekiryuutei without Draig

This chapter will be provided in the perspective of the new guy.

"Partner"

Heard a sound, when I opened my eyes, I was in a dark expanse. I ran towards the sound due to its familiarity. No matter how much faster I ran, I couldn't find the source. I sat down dejectedly on the ground which I am not sure of real or not. Suddenly I sensed someone watching me and turned back to see a pair of fiery red eyes. It was not that of a human nor Draig. There was a sudden flash of light and I was in a different place.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice enquired. I looked up to see a blond haired girl with strange green lights on her hand. She was shining those lights on my injured legs and i felt a safe and warm feeling wherever the light touches. But there was disappointment in her face.

"I am okay; you don't need to do that"

I replied to her in a low voice. She seemed to be reluctant but stopped doing that after a sigh.

"I will inform Issei-san and others about you" she got up after saying this. There is something I want to tell her but i couldn't come up with it. While she was at the door and her image was disappearing, I said "I am sorry". I don't know whether she heard it or not but it felt good and I closed my eyes.

"Hey! Wake up" said a male voice. I opened my eyes to see the person whom I have fought, the other Red Dragon Emperor. He was damn too strong and also he has awakened balance breaker and upgraded forms. He also has several people supporting him.

It was really envious for me to see a guy like that.

"I am Issei and these are my friends", on seeing me looking at him he spoke those words showing all those girls around him. Most of them I had seen during the fight, there were also some new guys.

I said in a flat voice, "Yeah I know that much"

"Well.. What is your name?" he asked as though we didn't had a fight before.

"My name is Syd and what is this place? it seems strange"

"Ohh Syd,..This is my house, Hyoudou Residence located at Kuoh town, Japan"

"Kuoh town?... Japan?... are these the name of this place" I asked in confusion as I haven't heard anything like that before.

Issei was confused that this guy not knowing about Japan itself but talking in his language. Then he remembered that as a Devil he can talk all human languages.

He relied, "Yes this is my country..You haven't heard any of this?..."

"Country!..It seems you have different names for places". I have no idea where it was but one thing was confirmed that this place was so different from where I came.

"What is your place called then?" Issei asked in a curious manner.

"Land of Groves, I think it should be similar to what you call as Japan or country. Except that this residence or these kinds of structures won't be there"

"Then what will be there?" Issei asked in confused manner thinking that he would be from different dimension.

"Well, brown thick structures with green colored flat structures growing on them, we call them as trees" I replied with pride while describing my place. I thought everybody would be amazed but all of them are shocked. A blue color haired girl was the first one to speak.

"Wait, are you telling me that you live in a forest"

I was happy that they also have those structures in here. I asked enthusiastically, "Yes, yes do you also have forests in this place?" Everyone was covering their faces with palms. I asked myself, 'did I said something stupid'.

"So how did you enter Issei's sacred gear?"

A girl in red colored hair asked me in a serious manner. Issei told she is called Rias. Everyone got serious after hearing that. I hesitated to answer and looked at Issei as he was a fellow Sekiryuutei but he nodded that it was fine to tell them.

"I had an issue, so I was searching inside my Sacred gear for some answers. After sometime, everything inside my sacred gear got changed and that's when I found him. Further incidents you would have heard from him"

"What kind of issue?"

"Issues like me not able to breakthrough and have armored form like him"

On hearing this Issei was shocked, this guy has no balance breaker but dared to fight his Cardinal crimson form. This guy should be lot dumber than him.

"That's not the only issue you are checking right?" Draig suddenly asked in a questioning manner.

"What are you implying Draig?" Issei asked.

"Partner, I couldn't sense presence of any soul inside his sacred gear. To be accurate, I couldn't even sense his soul right now"

"That is not possible" Rias shouted in astonishment. "He can't be real without a soul, nobody can!"

"I am not sure about Draig's words, but I feel a lot more real with shit loads of pain", though I said that in a calm manner I was shocked to hear that I don't have a soul. Even I don't know how to verify that, right now I decided not to think about that.

"You are still dodging the question, if you can use my powers where is your version of Draig?", asked Draig in forced manner.

I don't know how to answer, i was in a dilemma whether or not to tell them, especially the other draig. Finally I made a decision and took a long breadth and replied, "I lost him".

Issei was expressionless after hearing this, "what do you mean by lost him?" he shouted without realising it.

"Suddenly he vanished from my sacred gear, I don't know where or how he went. That's what I was searching in my sacred gear. When I found you with Draig, I misunderstood everything and attacked you in Rage"

I tried my best to spoke calmly, after all Draig was all I had, losing him is more painful than losing my soul. Everyone was silent after hearing that.

I looked at Issei; he was the only one who can really understand the weight behind those words. He nodded at me and lowered his head. From his expression I could understand that he was discussing something with Draig.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" said a feeble voice. When I looked up, it was the blonde haired girl named Asia.

She asked again, "You know Issei-san is too powerful, still you continued to fight. Why?"

"Because when I fought him, I felt Draig inside me after a long time. That familiar feeling….I thought …I thought if I continued to fight Draig will come out. But I couldn't…"

This time I couldn't hold, there were tears rolling down my eyes.

"It's okay Pal, we will help you find your Draig" Issei said suddenly placing his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't believe what I heard. I endangered his friends' life but he chose to help me. Next thing all of the girls were nodding their heads supporting his claim.

"Thanks everyone,…Thank you all of you" I was bowing to each and every one despite my injury.

"Take rest Syd. We will discuss other things after you are healed completely" after saying this Issei walked towards the door.

While everyone was at the door, suddenly blue haired girl (Xenovia) said, "Next time don't punch yourself to the ground to avoid attacks, okay?"

"Well, if I hadn't done that, you will all be in a seriously injured condition" I replied instinctively.

"Are you really trying to kill me?" Issei furiously shouted.

"You will not be injured that much, it's just that they won't be able handle the explosion. That's why I told you to STOP"

"Ara,..Ara..We are not that weak you know Syd-kun" black haired (Akeno) girl replied to me.

"It's not about you are weak or strong anyone without dragon's aura will be seriously injured. The dragon shots are so minuscule that it will penetrate your defence/ shield or flesh and explode inside"

"What a terrible technique!...Even my destruction can't do that. How did you do that?" Rias asked.

"I have compressed the dragon shot to the limit and have perfect control over mine. But Issei's dragon power is somewhat different, it is getting absorbed into mine each time I exchange blows with him. It is creating unnecessary explosions since I couldn't control it well. The last one would be a big one if I touched that canon blaster. That's why I have to trouble myself like that"

When I finished explaining, Issei was Jaw dropped. "Issei-san" Asia called him. "Yes, Asia…Hmm..Can everyone leave? I need to discuss something with Syd"

Everyone said their goodbyes and left after hearing that. Issei checked whether everyone has left or not. He came near me and it was too close. He slowly opened his mouth.

"Can you teach me that?"


	3. Fight with Hakuryuukou

Chapter 3: Fight with Hakuryuuko

**Sorry guys for the slow chapters and late update… will try to update each chapter a week. It will be a long story, hope everyone like it….**

From the next day onwards, Issei and Syd will have their own private sessions for training. During this period Syd had shown a good recovery from the injuries. No matter what type of healing techniques used by Gremory and Issei peerage, it won't work on this guy. It seemed he has to recover on his own. For a serious injury like this, Syd was showing a rapid improvement for a normal guy.

Meanwhile Issei was preparing to leave for his upcoming match in the tournament with Joker's Team. Everyone in the Hyoudou residence know about his stay, even Issei's parents. Syd also got to know the names of all of Issei's friends except for DxD team. Issei and Draig thought that it was not right time to inform others of another Sekiryuutei with all other things going on with DxD (Stuff related to original novel).

"Hello pal, have a great match. I will be watching you…"

"Yeah sure Syd, once I return we can try on stuff related to Draig" Issei replied.

"Thanks pal, and you too guys good luck on your match"

""We will do our best"" Issei and his team shouted and teleportation magic activated.

"Now they have gone, shall we play a game until the match starts?"

It was Ophis, she has become close to Syd very quickly. He had become the playmate of trio small girls Ophis, Lilith and Kunou.

"Yes senior Dragon, but we should stop as soon as the announcements begin, okay?"

Syd replied to Ophis in a respectful way. When he first saw her, he had recognized her dragon aura. But treated as though normal girls. As soon as he knew that she was a dragon god, he was always using respectful manner.

**Match events will be same as novel, will continue after the match.**

After the match, Issei and his group returned to the residence. Issei was in a bad mood, not because of the result of the match but the fight between him and Joker was not concluded.

"That was a good one; I never knew you were this much strong. It seems you have gone a lot easy on me"

Syd commented about the match.

"Though I didn't go full power, still you gave me a hard time without balance breaker" Issei laughed saying that.

"Well I am not blessed with power-ups like you; I lack lots of hard work"

"It is best we have one Sekiryuutei with breast power-ups, not another one with butt power-ups" Rias joked about Issei's power –ups.

"Butt power-ups, that should be Vali's domain right?" Issei replied casually.

"Ahh…this era is too gruesome for heavenly dragons" Draig lamented.

"Who is Vali?" Syd asked as he hasn't seen anybody like that.

"He is…." While Issei was replying everyone heard doorbell sound.

"Please hide inside Syd, let me check who it is" Rias left saying those words.

"I'll also go and check"

Issei also left to check as it is his house.

Syd went inside a room to hide, but there was some disturbance in his right hand after the person has entered. He tried his best to control it.

"Oh It's Vali, come inside. Are you here to check on Issei?" Issei's Mom asked after answering the door.

"Yes, is he free?" kuroka replied and entered in eager.

Vali was questioning his choice on bringing his team here. Just as he was about to enter the house, he sensed something and formed a defensive layer. A hand came punching towards him tearing the defensive layer but he blocked it perfectly.

It was a red colored Dragon hand and there was a young man in black outfit.

"Who are you?" Vali asked.

"Syd what are you doing here? And why are you attacking Vali?" Issei asked in confusion. Yes it was Syd who has attacked Vali.

"You know him Issei?"

"Yes he is my friend Vali, now tell me why you attacked?" Issei asked again to Syd.

"I don't know, my gear started reacting to him and I couldn't control it. It was as though I was looking at my sworn enemy" Syd replied like a spoiled brat.

"Because he is the White Dragon Emperor" Draig answered his doubt.

Syd was shocked to hear this. His Draig had told him about the rivalry between the two dragons. But here they were talking as though normal friends. He slowly retreated his dragon arm and it started changing to form the boosted gear.

Now it was time for Vali's team member to be shocked.

"Vali it seems you got another rival playmate" Bikou joked on it.

"Another Sekiryuutei?" Kuroka was confused.

"May be you can consider dating this new guy, leaving Issei to your sister..ha ha" Bikou laughed after poking Kuroka.

"Shut up, bikou. Issei elaborate what happened?" Vali asked Issei.

Issei spent next half an hour on explaining the events of Syd's appearance. After hearing this entire Vali team was silent. Even Bikou was speechless on hearing the disappearance of Draig. The first one to speak was Vali.

"Fight with me"

Issei was shocked. Syd don't know what to reply. Though he had the urge to fight a white dragon emperor, he was a lot weaker than him.

"You would be disappointed, if you fight a weakling like me" Syd has to say the truth.

"It doesn't matter, i just want to see how you fight" Vali replied.

Likewise it was decided to have a duel match between Vali and Syd. Everyone in the Hyoudou residence, Vali's team and Kiba came to see the fight. They knew that Syd had no chance against Vali, but they were curious.

"Can you give me some time to boost myself to the maximum power?" Syd has to ask pathetically.

"Yeah sure" as a battle maniac Vali wanted his opponent to be in best condition.

After some time there, Syd prepared himself the compressed dragon aura gloves. Vali amused to see this, even he can't compress the dragon aura to this extent.

"I am ready, you can suit up"

"No, I will fight you like this"

"But..."

"It's okay, I am not only a dragon but a powerful devil" Vali had to assure Syd on fighting.

"As you wish.." Syd started moving as he said those words.

'He's fast, but not that much' Vali evaluated and turned himself to counter Syd's punch from back. But the counter doesn't happen, Vali had a sharp pain of something slicing on his right hand from front. Vali could see only a faint red claw like thing. Then similar pain from his left leg, he tried to kick using right leg. But again there was no contact. Multiple slashes rained on him nothing was deep, either Syd was going smooth or he couldn't slash further.

Vali activated some defensive magic circles, which reduced the slashes but can't stop it. Issei was happy to see this, he always regretted being


End file.
